Objective The Non-Human Primate (NHP) Reproductive Tissue Bank is maintained to provide male and female reproductive tract tissue from macaques and baboons to investigators with active or pending grants at NICHD or to investigators who are applying for a grant in reproductive science. Our new sub-objective is to additionally establish an RNA bank from nonhuman primate reproductive tissues. The tissue, storage, shipping and handling costs are supported by NICHD/NIH through cooperative agreement U54 HD 18185 as part of the Specialized Cooperative Centers Program in Infertility and Reproduction Research (SCCPIR).